The overall objective of the proposed Biomedical Research Experience for Veterinary Students (BREVS) program is, in the long term, to increase the number of veterinarians actively involved in biomedical research. The specific aim of the program is to provide veterinary medical students the opportunity to develop and complete a biomedical research project during summers in Year 1 or Year 2 of the professional curriculum. The intent is to immerse students in a creative, problem-solving biomedical research activity and to provide a learning experience that will lead to the discovery of new knowledge and uncover potential pathways to a career in research. Collectively the plan is to create an atmosphere of excitement about scientific inquiry and biomedical science. The rationale and advantages of the program will be presented to veterinary students in the Year I and Year 2 classes. The program will extend over the three months of the summer. Applications will be requested during the fall semester and participants selected early in the spring semester. An introductory series of lectures will be held during the first week of the program. Other lectures, seminars, discussions, and group social events will be held during the summer. The focus of program will be the students' research projects. Students will present the results of their work to the group in a short oral format and in a poster format at the LSU SVM Phi Zeta Research Emphasis Day in the fall. Students will be encouraged to continue their research activities after the program is completed. Where possible students will be strongly encouraged to author or co-author publication of their findings in peer-reviewed journals. The effectiveness of the program in stimulating careers in research will be assessed by following the student's career paths for 5 years after graduation. The program is unique in that offers students choices of a wide range of biomedical scientist mentors and research environments. These include; the LSU School of Veterinary Medicine, the LSU College of Basic Science, National Hansen's Disease Research Center, the Pennington Biomedical Research Center and The Tulane Regional Primate Research Center (TNPRC).